guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Horizon Blue
Missing Section I just reverted your edit to Project:Editing guide. I'm not sure what typo you fix but you removed a huge section from the article, the whole Just show what I typed section disappeared. --Xasxas256 19:32, 11 December 2006 (CST) :Heh, you did it again. What typo are you trying to fix? --Fyren 19:48, 11 December 2006 (CST) ::I'm attempting to correct a sentence in the last section, which reads: "Simply added your explanation after that text to mark the section your added your changes to.". I click the edit button beside the section, changed two words, did a preview (which preview's just the section I'm changing, which looks fine), then I add my summary and click Save. What am I missing? I don't see why this edit is affecting other sections... Horizon Blue 19:51, 11 December 2006 (CST) :::Appears to be a MediaWiki bug. It seems to be counting the not-really-headings in the right hand column of the "headings" section as headings when you actually save, so your text replaces the section three sections up. --Fyren 20:12, 11 December 2006 (CST) ::::Is that what you tested out in your later edits Fyren? It is definately a bug? --Xasxas256 22:13, 11 December 2006 (CST) Skill Templates Thank you for changing the values in Flare, Searing Flames, Mind Freeze, and Sandstorm, but the wiki uses 1...12 values in the descriptions, not the 1...15 that ANet uses. I have reverted the changes. Turk Nagona 23:14, 1 February 2007 (CST) :Ah, my bad. Hmmm, I wonder if it would be possible to have that mentioned when editing a skill template, I imagine I'm not the first person to make that mistake. --Horizon Blue 23:33, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::No problem, and no, you are not ;). I believe it is mentioned in the Skill Template policy, but I'm not for certain. Try bringing the issue up on the policy page or somewhere visible like that. Turk Nagona 23:59, 1 February 2007 (CST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:20, December 1, 2010 (UTC)